NiGHTS: Concrete Angel In a Dreams
by Dreamer-Sara
Summary: What happened after NiGHTS passed out? How did she become a Nightmarien? The sequel to NiGHTS: Concrete Angel. *Chapter 9 is up* -Under hiatus do to lack of imagination for the story-
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Nights ran toward the school, her semi long blonde hair boincing behind her. People smiled and greeted her as she bounded and Lucas took her by the hand into the building. "Come on," he said happily. "Class is about to start!" and they parted as they returned to their seats.

When the teacher walked in, she smiled at Nights before she began to teach and Nights smiled in return. The day was just so perfectly peaceful.

It wasn't until she returned home to her parents' house that her entire world changed. She had to run home as the sun began to set and openned the door widely. "I'm home!" she yelled for her folks to hear. "What's for dinner?" It didn't even take a second after that for her to realise that this wasn't her home-it was her aunt's.

"Where in this nameless town were you!?!" Nights' aunt yelled and lifted her up by the collar, choking her. Nights strugled against her aunt's grip but she was held fast. "The sun has almost set!"

_"She's been drinking again," _Nights realised when she heard her cousin laugh childishly.

"Ooooo, you're in trouble!" Dusty said giddily as his mother began to bring her to Nights' bedroom, still holding her by the neck.

After she was dragged up the staires to her room, Nights was thrown at the only window in her room, causing it to break into pieces. Nights silently groaned as she tried to recover, making sure her aunt didn't hear. She felt like her insides were turning into goo. "Au-auntie, p-please! Let me explain!" she begged but got kicked in the stomach with the hard sole of her aunt's shoe. Nights screamed loudly as the pain burned inside her and her aunt lifted her up to her height by her hair.

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses!" her aunt scolded her and spat in her face. "That's all your mother did before she diappeared and dumped you onto me!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Nights cried, her tears cascading like a waterfall. "P-please let go!"

"Not until you've paid for _your_ mistake!" her aunt hissed and grabbed one of the broken glass pieces nearby.

Nights' eyes widened with fear, now realizing that her aunt might kill her. "N-n-no! Please!" Her aunt showed no such mercy.

* * *

Darkness settled around Nights as she sank into the darkness. _"Mom, dad? Where are you?" _she thought like a small child. _"I miss you. Do you miss me?"_ At that moment, Nights heard a noise, like something forming and she slowly opened her eyes to see. Dark demonic-like creatures with ghastly bodies were forming before her and began to close in. Nights narrowed her eyes angrily. "What do you want?" she growled and a small flash of light formed from her chest. The creatures cowered away from it as another light appeared behind her, white. _"Has my time come?" _Nights thought before she walked into it to embrace its warmth.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Dream Gate

As she fell through the air, Nights felt some of the pain begin to ease and she soon found herself at a little plaza with a beautiful white fountain. Limping a bit, thanks to her injuries, Nights made her way to the fountain then looked into the water. "It's so clean and clear," Nights sighed before she heard something.

"Hoo-hoo! Welcome, Visitor!" a voice greeted and Nights instictively turned to see an owl dressed up as a gentleman. Nights was speechless until she heard him gasp at the sight of her cuts and bruises. "My,my, Visitor! How do you sleep?!" he asked me as if he was surprised.

Nights tilted her head on one side in the same confusion. "Who are you, old bird? Where am I?"

Forgetting her injuries, the owl fluffed his feathers. "I beg your pardon!" he said, containing his anger. "Just because I've been here much longer than you've been alive it doesn't mean that I have the spirit of you youths!"

"So you are an old bird," Nights smirked mischeviously and giggled as he tried not to be angry. "By the way, my name is Nights. What's yours?"

"Hoo-hoo, I am Owl, the watcher of the Dream Gate," the old bird hooted as he perched himself on the small stand near the entrance. "Ever feel that some of dreams are real? Ever wonder why?" Nights looked at Owl with interest, and yet with darkness and seemed lost. "Well that's because what you dreamers referr to as dreams is really this world."

"A world of dreams, huh?"

"Precisely!" Owl hooted with glee before a cold chill was felt from behind her. Owl's eyes bugged with fright. "Reala! What are you doing here?!" he paniced as Nights carefully examined him. He was neither human nor beast but he looked dangerous with those cresent scars on his eyes. She almost wanted to laugh at his black lipstick though.

"Owl, who is this?" she ashed with curiosity.

Reala walked up to Nights, completely ignoring Owl and he looked at her, his cold true blue eyes staring into her. "I am Reala, commander of the Nightmare army and right hand man of Wiseman," he smirked and raised his black-yellow claw-gloved hand.

"Why?" Nights asked, tilting her head slightly.

Reala seemed entertained. "You're about to find out," he muttered and took her ideya shard, Owl, flying away with fear.


	3. Chapter 3: Back and In Again

Nights didn't know what happen. One second ago, she felt like she like there was something missing from her heart and she needed to find what. Now, she felt nothing. No need, nor will. It was like she no longer had feelings. "Why?" she asked again. For some reason, even Reala looked surprised.

"Why havn't you disappeared?" he asked in shock.

Nights felt she should no longer face him. "I was hoping you could answer that for me," she said to him before leaving him alone at the gate.

A while later, Nights found herself comfortable at the shore of a dark sea. She didn't know whether it was the because of the silence it posessed as the wind blew through her hair or because of the feeling she got as she stared at it like if she went in she would fall forever. "A beautiful oblivion," Nights giggled feelinglessly as the mist clouded the ocean's waves almost completely. If sound was visible, Nights felt that she would see it squirm to try and escape the clutches of its depths and vainly scream once it disappeared underneath.

"It looks sorta inviting," Nights thought blankly and was about to step into the ocean when she heard something, like an alarm clock. However, just as Nights turned around, she had already disappeared.

* * *

"Get up you lazy girl!" Nights' aunt screamed, signaling that she was clearly in the waking world.

Groaning slightly from her injuries, Nights struggled to stand with losing more blood than she already had. Her room was terribly messy now and one of the legs of her bed had broken off. Not only that, in the area she stood, some blood stains and glass lay on the floor without a care. _"Morning already?" _Nights thought sleepily, not exactly feeling refreshed.

"Don't just stand there! Get yourself ready before I go mad again!" she yelled wildly and threateningly held the blood stained glass piece she used before.

Nights stared at her blankly. "There is nothing for me to do," she replied. It was true. She couldn't use the water whenever she wanted and the clothes she wore were all she wore.

However, her aunt found this as an insult more than the truth. "Don't you DARE talk back to me!" she cried in fury and began to blindly cut away at Nights again, who later collapsed to the ground unconcious again from blood loss. Her aunt just sighed annoyedly. "Jacob, please put the wretch in her closet while I get something to calm me. I don't wish to see her for the remainer of the day."

"Yes, my darling," her husband smiled and heeded her order before going with her to drink.

* * *

_"Where am I?"_ was Nights' first thought as she began to regain conscousness. Her vision was blurry and her head felt like an iron weight. The room was spinning all around her even though she was lying down on what felt like a mattress. She could also feel a soft pillow under her head and a blanket spread over her body. She heard many voices, most of them in an unknown touge and sounds of strange animals but a few where human.

"It looks like she's coming to," someone said and Nights did her best to sit up and look at the person, only to flop back down due to her injuries. "Stay still; you were hurt very badly in the Waking World."

"_Waking _World? So I'm asleep again?" Nights asked and her vision began to clear.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Bella, Queen Bella

Once her vision was clear enough, Nights realized she was talking to a giant pink spider who, despite her nightmarish and spidery features, would've been very pretty. "How are you feeling?" the spider asked. She smiled when she noticed Nights' curious look. "Yeah, I get that a lot. My name is Queen Bella. Please don't forget; it's _Queen _Bella."

"That's a nice name," Nights commented and smiled the best a feeling less girl could. "My name is Nights. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you? And where am I?"

Bella wasn't at all surprised. "I am a Nightmarien, a creature born from the darkness and fear within Visitor. Right now, you're in the castle of Nightmare, the home of all the Nightmarien."

"Really?" Nights asked. "I thought that a nightmare would've been dark and frightening."

"Well, I guess it's because of your ideya of courage. You're probably too brave for your own good."

The 12 year old looked at her bedsheets. "Brave? Now I know you're joking."

Bella turned to her, one brow raised. "Why would I lie about the ideya of courage? It's the most powerful sort there is, so far."

"I have no real courage. I can't even stand up to my aunt and uncle."

Now Bella looked at her concernedly. "What do they do to you anyway? And where did you get these terrible wounds?"

Nights was silent for a moment. "I don't want to talk anymore," she mumbled and threw her bed sheets off of her.

Bella was surprised as she tried to gently push the Dreamer back into her bed. "You can't get up yet! Your wounds haven't completely healed!" she tried to reason but the stubborn girl would not yield.

"I've had worse wounds (I think). I can handle this." Pushing against the spider Nightmarien best she could, Nights eventually was able to stand up. She smirked at Bella with as much emotion as she could muster-which wasn't a lot but luckily, Bella didn't see that. "I told you I could do it," she bragged and began to walk around to show off some more. "See? I'm fine."

"Well, if you feel fine why don't you go meet our master, Wiseman. I'm sure he'll be..._interested_ in a Visitor like you," Bella grinned, almost sneering.

Nights, however, took no notice. "Yeah! Why not?" she "chirped" and headed for the door when someone suddenly came in and she crashed! Nights groaned a bit before she opened her eyes, only to meet an angry glare.

"What in the name of Nightmare was that for?!" the being scolded threateningly, making Nights feel uneasy somehow.

It was Reala.


	5. Chapter 5: Returning

Nights' felt really embarrassed, despite the fact she was supposed to be feeling less. "I'm so sorry!" she said and got off as quickly as possible.

Reala, however didn't seem to mind anymore. "Oh, it's just you," he replied dryly and Nights felt empty again.

Getting up from the floor, Nights stared at Reala. "Hm? Something's different," she thought to herself but dismissed the thought. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Master Wizeman sent me to get you," Reala mumbled but Nights just kept staring. He shuttered for some reason under her stare. "Would you stop that?" he said annoyiedly.

"Stop what?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Reala flared, but quickly calmed down. "Ugh, whatever," he mumbled looking away. "He also told me to give you this." He pulled out a red diamond, it's glow shining under the light.

"What's that thing?" Nights asked, pointing to the gem but Bella cut in.

"Is that her ideya shard?!" Bella gasped. "Why would Master Wizeman return it?!"

Reala glared at Bella, who stepped back in fear. Then he turned to Nights. "Don't ask questions. Just take it so we can go," he demanded.

Nights stared at the shard with an odd expression and reached out - only to slap it away!

Reala glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?!" he practically screeched at her as the nurses, doctors, and healers franctically chased after the flying jewel before he too gave chase.

"I got it!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Out of the way, lower class rejects!" Reala roared before he slid and caught the gem.

Nights turned and hurried out. But Reala noticed immediently. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" he shouted and ran after her.

Bella got out from under the pile of nurses, doctors, some patients, etc. "What was that all about?" she wonderd but shrugged that off.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

Nights didn't care how far she was running, she didn't care to have her feelings back. They wouldn't be efficient enough. Besides that, she had a bad feeling about that gem. All of a sudden, she crashed!

"Oops, sorry!" a floating mantle apologized, trying to retain himself from snickering between his words. "I was trying to get away from-"

"JaCKLe!" another voice screeched at a high-pitched "C." This one looked like a giant ball with arms, a face, big lips, and rabbit ears. "Return my jewels or suffer the consequences!"

"Make me, Puffy!" the mantle hollered back with a laugh before high tailing away. The ball quickly bounced in pursuit.

"Who were they?" Nights asked aloud to no one in particular when she felt herself being lifted in the air. "Whoa!"

"Did you honestly think I would be outwitted by the likes of you? Don't make me laugh!" Quickly, Reala placed the Ideya shard onto Nights' chest. "There now, all done. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Nights could only cough in response to Reala, blood splattering onto her hands and on the floor. "Yeah, whatever," she answered. It only took a moment for a wave of emotion to sweep to her.

Reala looked worried at first but quickly over came that. "We should go to the Master Wizeman. Unless-" he said, floating closer to Nights, "you want to go back and rest?"

The blond Dreamer only slapped the hand he offered away. "It's okay. I'll be alright," she replied to the Nightmaren general, wobbling a little but getting up nevertheless. "See just fine."

Reala hesitated but nodded in reply. "If you insist. Do not blame me if any ..._unfortunate_ mishaps occur."

"Would you stop worrying?" Night sighed with annoyance. "I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been in a terrible situation before." And with that said, Nights began to walk away.

The red-black Maren did his best to hold onto a chuckle as his lips curled into smile. "Um, the Master's room is that way," he told the Dreamer, pointing in the **opposite **direction.

"I knew that!" Nights walked, embarrassed as Reala chuckled behind her back.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I honestly thought I'd get this done WAY sooner! ****^^"**


	7. Chapter 7: Purpose and Nickname

After a while of walking, Reala was quiet as a tomb.

"What? Don't want to tease me anymore?" Nights asked. At least when he teased her she wasn't bored. "Aren't you a Nightmaren?"

"Yeah, so?" Reala replied blandly.

"So how come you aren't trying to scare me? Isn't that what nightmares are for?"

Reala scoffed at this. "There is more to being a Nightmaren then just a simple nightmare. You have to know what the Visitor fears, what will affect them the most. How they will react and what to do afterwards."

"You mean you guys _plan_ this stuff?"

"More or less. Such a task is still usually left to the lower class Nightmaren, like the Shleep."

"Sheep?"

"Not Sheep. _'Shleeeep.' "_

"Oh, I see now," Nights smiled as Reala continued to lead. Another dead silence settled in.

"Soooo..." Reala finally spoke. "How did you get such wounds? Not even a Nightmaren can cause serious injuries like that."

Nights just stood there for a moment before she regained herself. "Ah, nowhere. Why do you ask?"

Reala shrugged as he floated on. "Just a thought. It would be considered unnatural in the Waking World and only Maren like Cerberous, Clawz, and Jackle would go that far. So, what did happen?"

"Ah, don't worry about it! It's nothing!" Nights grinned widely. "These are just scratches! Look!" Reala turned and watched as Nights pinched one of her arm-wounds. "See? I'm fine! Nothing wrong!" she lied through her tongue. Blood soon began to seep out of the wound. "AH!"

"Now look what you've done," Reala scolded the Visitor as he ripped off a sleeve of his red coat. "You're making a needless mess." He gentlely took Nights by the arm. "Now hold still."

Although, Nights didn't really want to, she listened to Reala and was still as a statue. She watched intensely as Reala wrapped the cloth around her arm tight but not enough to hurt her and once he reached the end of the fabric, he tugged on it to keep it secure. Nights lifted her arm and began to move it around. "It... it doesn't hurt..." she marvelled, still waving it around.

"That's what I did that for, right?" Reala asked and continued to walk.

Nights only smiled. "Thanks, Rea!" she told the Maren then giggled. "Yeah; I think I'll call you Rea!"

The Nightmaren General glared at her. "You better not!" he growled at Nights but she just ignored him, singing his nickname the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8: The Master of Nightmare

Once they finally got to Wizeman's door, Nights instantly became worried. For some reason, just by being there, she wanted to leave and yet she stayed anyway.

Nights glanced at Reala. He seemed to be just as nervous as she was. "Are you sure this is the right door? I mean, there are like a million other doors that we passed," she asked.

"No. This is the one," Reala answered and turned to Nights. "Now, listen here, Visitor! You speak to me or the Master unless addressed. You must treat him with the utmost respect and honor as well."

"Do I just call him Master or--"

"You may address him as Master Wizeman or, as you said, just Master. Either way, you mustn't go out of line or we will have to punish you."

Nights just stood there for a moment before nodding. "I understand," she answered Reala but the feeling that something bad would happen did not lift up.

Once Nights and Reala entered the room a dark and chilling presence felt like it had frozen her blood. Once inside the room, Nights suddenly became very nervous. The room seemed to be a huge void and she was standing on nothing but air. Little twinkles of lights were floating around in all directions. "Master Wizeman, I have returned," Reala knelt to the "ground." The Visitor followed his action.

Almost right after Reala notified his presence, a giant stone-grey hand with a an everchanging eye in the floated toward them, inspecting them both. Soon, it stopped and stared at Nights. "You are certain that this is the Visitor?" a booming voice echoed all around the dark abiss.

Reala nodded. "Yes, Master. She was the one who remained when her Ideya was taken."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," the said Visitor spoke up, "why am I here? What purpose do I have to be here?"

"Hm..." the voice hummed in thought, as if debating with himself whether or not to tell her.


	9. Chapter 9: Explanation Right?

**You'd think I would've thought of this a LONG time ago, huh?**

**Dobiri: She's sucks at updating her stuff for the net. -.-**

**Lilium: Hey, at least in reality she updated YOUR story!**

**Dobiri: Speaking of stories, it's a wonder she updated this one!**

**Lilium: Seriously, right? And after, like, 2 years! XDXD**

**STOP TORTURING ME! DXDX**

**

* * *

**

Wizeman sighed after his long debate with himself. "I suppose so," he muttered, somewhat annoyed. Then, his eyes all faced NiGHTS. "Listen carefully, young lady. You possess a very strong power, a power that only you possess."

"You mean this?" NiGHTS asked and had her red Ideya's lights shine in her hand.

Wizeman's eyes stared long and hard at the light, almost as if he were ready to pounce her for it. "... Yes. Ideya is essential for our world. It's what makes up everything in the Night Dimension, which you humans refer as 'the world of dreams.'"

"Fascinating, but can we skip the boring stuff? I want to actually DO something before I wake up."

Reala growled at her. "Show respect toward Master Wizeman!" he commanded, but Wizeman raised a hand to silence him.

"Calm yourself, Reala. She may be right. You both must go now."

NiGHTS became wide-eyed. "Go? Go where?"

"To Nightopia," Reala replied simply, then bowed to his Master. "We shall not fail you, Master Wizeman."

"See that you don't," Wizeman answered as Reala lead NiGHTS out of the room.

"Wait a minute, I still don't get what's going on. Where are we going? What did you mean by 'we shall not fail?' Tell me what's going on!"

Reala put a hand on his "ear." "Hey, you don't have to yell!"

"I ASKED YOUR 'MASTER' WHY I WAS BROUGHT HERE! WHY'D HE DODGE THE QUESTION?"

"Master Wizeman has a lot more important things to worry about."

"Then how in the world am I supposed to know what you people want me to do? What if I accidently get tricked to follow someone else, or decide to lea-"

"And where would you go? Wake up back to the Day Dimension?"

NiGHTS looked at the ground. "... No..." she answered quietly. "No one will mind that I'm gone... They won't care." Reala turned to her before she quickly walked ahead. "The Night Dimension is the only place I can live. No other. It's my only choice."

Reala frowned, feeling a bit sorry for the girl but shook the thought away. "We've got to go back to the Dream Gate."

"Dream Gate?"

"The place with the old bird."

NiGHTS frowned. "Oh joy. He better not babble on and on about how this is the Night Dimension and other such junk."

The red-black jester chuckled a little. "Good to see you've at least got some humor in you."

* * *

**Something doesn't feel right this time...**

**Dobiri: Must be because you rushed through... :D**

**DAMETTE! DXDX**

**Lilium: I agree with Dobiri-chan. You better practice again! XDXD**

**NOOOOOO!**

**Dobiri: Remember people- :)**

**Lilium: Read and RATE! :D**

**Dobiri: Even if it IS late! XDXDXD**

**So cruel... So cruel... ... ... TT^TT**


End file.
